Endless Woods
The Endless Woods is a seemingly never-ending stretch of woods where all the fairy tales take place. Geography The wood itself is a dangerous and dark place of eternal night, filled with shadows, monsters and danger. The paths through it are thin and almost non-existent. Many who enter the Woods unprepared are never seen again, falling prey to the hungry boars, scavenging imps, cranky spiders, the occasional man-eating tulip and other such dangers. The Endless Woods are also home to wondrous and legendary creatures as well as humans who live alongside magic. The Woods hold vast, magical lands and kingdoms, deep oceans and dry deserts. Travelling through the Endless Woods takes ages and no one has ever reached its end since they only discovered new undiscovered kingdoms and locations. However, there are places that exist outside the Woods. The village of Gavaldon is so far the only place that exists outside the world of fairy tales and is known to the people of the magical world as Beyond the Woods. The two worlds are separated by a magical barrier. The people from Beyond the Woods are called Readers since they only know about the Endless Wolds from stories and Fairy Tales. The Endless Woods relies on stories and the belief of Readers to stay alive. A fairy tale cannot last too long or the world will start to die and the sun will slowly melt. If the sun completely disappears, the Woods will darken and the world will end unless a story reaches The End. Locations The School for Good and Evil Main Article: The School for Good and Evil The main setting of the series. It is made up of two castles, one for the good and one for the wicked. Here, children both good and evil are educated on how to become the heroes and villains, allies, henchmen and mogrifs of Fairy Tales. The Flowerground Main Article: Flowerground To make travelling easier and quicker, the people of the Endless Woods invented trains. Also known as the Everwood Botanical Transit Authority, the Flowerground is a network of underground vines, branches and plants of various colours that connects all the lands and kingdoms of the Endless Woods. Each route is named after a flower. It is open only to Evers with a Flowerground ticket. Garden of Good and Evil ''Main Article: ''Garden of Good and Evil A huge graveyard where all the people of the Endless Woods are buried. Every character who has ever appeared in a Fairy Tale has a grave here when they die. Camelot ''Main article: ''Camelot The homeland of Tedros as well as his kingdom. It was once ruled by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere until the latter left the former for Lancelot. Stags and deer are a protected species here. It is the birthplace of Alexandria and Camella. Jaunt Jolie ''Main article: ''Jaunt Jolie The homeland of Beatrix and Charles. It was once ruled by her grandmother, Cordelia of Jaunt Jolie (the Miller's Daughter) before her untimely death. Cordelia used her skills as an alchemist to bring great riches to the kingdom. In later years, pirates began to attack Jaunt Jolie. Beatrix's fourth-year mission was to rid her land of the pirates. Foxwood ''Main Article: ''Foxwood The oldest Ever kingdom. Charlotte's fairy tale took place here and she ruled as queen before her death. Maidenvale Cinderella, Briar Rose and Snow White hailed from this kingdom. According to Quests for Glory, the land is inhabited by dragons and elves. Other Kingdoms *Neverland *Murmuring Mountains *Netherwood *Bloodbrook *Ginnymill *Nettle Forest *Eternal Springs *Malabar Hills *Mahadeva *Ladelflop *Knave's Peak *Rainbow Gale *Pumpkin Point *Borna Coric *Ooty *Gillikin *Wonderland *Frost Plains *Hamelin *Pasha Dunes *Bremen *Rajashah *Drupathai *Kingdom Kyrgios *Piranha Lakes *Runyon Mill *Nupur Lala *Walleye Springs *Altazarra *Carabac *Putsi *Pifflepaff Hills *Tombstone Bridge *Necro Ridge *Cobblepond *Roch Briar *Ravenswood *Ravenbow *Oceana *Platinum Malus Pumila *Jagged Jungle *Penjulam *Avalon *Bredena *Rainbow Water *Triflop *Trilanca *Gem Lake *Galel *Icelyn *Solim *Oralie Luna *The Unknown *The Underworld *Oakwood *Silver Alley *Nottingham *Robin Fire *Pellaina *Lyasee *Ice Hills *Diamond Caves *Emerald Kingdom *Crystal Heart *Garsonia *Silise Towers Historical Landmarks *The Gingerbread House *Grandmother's House Museum *The Rapunzel Memorial *Bluebeard's Castle *The Jolly Roger * The Little Mermaid's favourite Reef * Nottingham Jail * Rapunzel's Tower * 'The Fairy' Charlotte's Well * Briar Rose's Castle * Mad Hatter's tea shop * The bamboo cutter's hut * The Travelling Companion's dead man's house Historical Items * Briar's Spindle * Cinderella's shoe * Snow White's glass coffin * Rapunzel's frying pan * Robin Hood's hat * Hansel and Gretel's Witch's oven * Little Red Riding Hood's red coat. * The White Rabbit's clock * Karen's red shoes * Moonlight's Bamboo * The glove from 'The Travelling Companion'